Wondering Girl
by Hobbit-Gal
Summary: A young, nameless girl joins the Hobbits just before they enter Bree. Soon they find out that she carries one of the 9 Rings, and it must be destroyed before the girl becomes a Wrath. She joins the fellowship, Yada yada yada. Please R+R!
1. Default Chapter

"Please remember –all of you- that the name of Baggins must NOT be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if ant name must be given" Said Frodo to Merry, Pippin and Sam.

Suddenly, from the scrub nearby, came a voice. 

"Well, Mr. Underhill, I advise you to be more quiet when you talk like you don't want to be heard." 

The four Hobbits jumped and saw a girl come out from behind the wild scrub. She had very short brown hair, and a light long fridge coming down past her huge brown eyes. She was not slim, but not fat, either. She was wearing a long grey shirt that came down to her lower thighs, brown pants and an old rope around her waist. 

Frodo instantly took out his sword and pointed at the girl. 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"I'm…erm…well, I don't actually remember, you see." She said with a pleading smile.

Frodo raised his eyebrow. 

"I'm telling you! I sort of just woke up here this morning and I didn't know were I was and I can't remember who I am! I think I bumped my head though…" She rubbed the top of her head. "Any way, you guys were talking of an Inn? I'm pretty hungry. Mind if I come along?"

Frodo bit his lip. _What now, Mr. Underhill?_ Asked a voice in his head.

"Are you quite sure you don't remember who you are?" He asked the girl. 

The girl nodded her head. 

"Very well." Sighed Frodo. "I guess we can take you to Bree, and then we shall just see what happens.

It was quite dark when the four Hobbits and the girl came to the Greenway-Crossing and drew near the village. They came to the West-gate and found it shut, but at the door of the lodge beyond it, there was a man sitting. He jumped up and fetched a lantern and looked over the gate at them in surprise.

"What to you want, and where do you come from?" He asked gruffly. 

"We are making fir the inn here." Said Frodo. 

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits and a child! What may your names and business be?" Said the man.

"Our names and business is our own, and this does not seem a good place to discuss them." Said Frodo.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream. The four hobbits turned around and saw, on the floor, the girl rolling about and shouting at some thing they could not see. It seemed to Frodo that she was fighting with some one invisible. 

The man stood up and hurried over, but did not dare approach the girl, for she was kicking and throwing her fists about. 

Then suddenly she stoped, and lay flat on her back, staring up into the clear sky, breathing quickly, for she was out of breath. 

Merry and Frodo came down to her and helped her sit up. She looked at them with terror in her eyes, and then it passed, and she collapsed, unconscious. 

The man came over and picked her up. "Come on, now, I'll take you to the Prancing Pony. The innkeeper will be able to heal her." And he led the four Hobbits down through the roads, until they came to an Inn. 

They opened the door to find a bright place, full of laughter and noise. 

A short fat man with an apron on came bustling out of one door, holding a tray laden with full mugs.

"What happened?" He asked the moment he saw the girl in the mans arms.

"She had some sort of fit. She came with this lot, Butterbur." The man said, jerking his head to the Hobbits. 

"Ah, well, she is very young. I'll put her in with the Hobbits, if they are staying. I wouldn't want to leave her alone, during the night.

"Yes, we are staying." Said Frodo. 

"Right." Said Butterbur. "Bring the girl up with me. Nob!"

A Hobbit rushed into the room. "Yes, sir?" He said. 

"Nob, go make five cups of hot tea and biscuits, and some cakes and soup…and bring them up to the second Hobbit room! Quick, off you go! Now, lets see what we can do for this young girl"

~

Frodo looked up from the letter and then at the girl, lying on the couch, her eyes half opened. 

"I do not want to leave her, though." He said to Strider. 

"Oh, she will have to come." Said Strider. "She has heard all and she is young and secrets slip out of young ones unintendedly."

"Very well." Said Frodo. "I do trust her. She seems so innocent and too young for an enemy."

"Do not worry about that." Said Strider. "There is a great reason why I want her to come along, for at least part of the journey." 

And he went over to the couch and patted the girl softly. She awoke fully and turned to sit up. 

"Listen, child." Said Strider. "What is your name?"

"I don't know!" Cried the girl. "I have no name! No!" She screamed in terror and collapsed again.

Strider frowned in concern and turned her lifeless body over. He found a thin chain on her neck and on the chain was a ring.

"See this?" He said to the Hobbits. "It is one of the nine rings. I do not know how she got it, and I _think_ that she does not come from Middle-Earth…or over the sea, for that matter. This ring is making her be like this."

"What about the invisible person she was fighting, before?" Asked Pippin. 

"Once again, I am only guessing. I think she was fighting the shadow of the Nuzgul. This ring must be destroyed, before she, too, becomes a wraith."


	2. Words by the Fire and Under the Stars

A/n: I dunno bout this chapter. It's a bit chitty chatty. Not much happens. Oh, well. Read it anyway! Its not boring. Just there's not so much Action/Adventure. There will be in the next chapter. I know what's going to happen, and believe me, it's good! 

Don't forget to review!

~

The morning was cool and fresh. 

Sam crunched on an apple and led Bill, the pony. 

Strider, closely followed by the girl, was up front. 

When she had awoken in the morning, they had decided to call the girl Wonder. 

Wonder ran up to the fast moving Strider and tried to converse with him. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Rivendale." 

"Erm…?"

"Never mind. Just come, and do not loose us!"

Wonder rolled her eyes. She didn't know who she was, where she was, whom she was with, her past, nothing! 

On the second night, they all sat around a small fire. Strider explained carefully to Wonder about the nine rings and the One Ring. 

"And that is why you are coming with us." Ended Strider.

Wonder gulped, and took out the ring to look at it. It was a strange ring. She had no idea where she got it from, but some thing in her heart seemed attached to the small, golden ring. It hung on a thin golden chain. 

Wonder looked around at the Hobbits and her eyes fell on Frodo. He was staring down at the ground silently. 

After a while all of them were asleep, except for Frodo and Wonder.

Wonder got up and sat next to Frodo.

"Hello, fellow ring-bearer!" She said. 

He raised his eyebrows at her and a small shadow of a smile appeared on his face. 

"Why so glum?"

"Why do you think?" He answered.

"Well…you're in possession of the most powerful object on the face of the earth that was forged by the Dark Lord, and It is all he needs to take over the world, you're being hunted down by some overly dressed black men on horses, and the fate of Middle-Earth rests in you're hands?"

"Well, you could say that." And he started laughing. Wonder was quite surprised at this, for she had never seen him even smile since she first met him. He was actually quite cute, when he smiled, she thought. 

"How old are you?" She suddenly said without thinking.

Frodo stoped laughing abruptly. "I was recently 50. Why?"

Wonder almost choked. "But- but you look as young as 20!"

"Thank you. I shall take that as a compliment!" 

Wonder raised her eyebrow. "Fifty?"

"Fifty"

"Good lord. That's old."

"It could be worse. I could be 111. Then we would all be doomed."

Frodo chuckled to himself as he threw a trig into the fire. 

The two sat in silence for a while. Then, "What does it feel like, having no memory of the past?"

"What?" Asked Wonder. "Oh, well, erm…frustrating, I guess. It's strange. I mean, I remember things like tree's and fire and food, and how to talk, but I do not remember anything about Hobbits or Elves…I'm sure if I lost my memory, then I would at least remember what country I came from! And if I had just hit my head, some things would be more similar to me. My mind seems empty. Many times I have given my self a headache, searching for memories in my mind. But there is nothing! Uh…I think I'll go to bed." And she left Frodo by the fire.

~

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Go get something to eat." 

Pippin thought for a second. "What should I get?" 

"Pippin." 

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Pippin got up and made his way to the centre of the camp. He could see Frodo lying with his head on his arms, staring up at the starry sky.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked.

Frodo jumped. "What are _you _doing, Pippin? You should be sleeping!"

"Eating."

Frodo rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't have asked." He muttered. 

Pippin found a bag of small bread rolls, and pulled out a roll. 

"So," Said Pippin, his mouth struggling to chew the tough bread. "What do you think of that girl?"

Frodo was staring out into the horizon as he answered. "I think she is very nice-" 

"And pretty." Added Pippin. 

"You think she is beautiful?" Asked Frodo turning to Pippin, who had just taken another huge bite out of the roll.

"No. Not beautiful. But pretty. I like her eyes. They're big."

Frodo chuckled. "Pip, she's too tall for you!" He said jokingly. 

"Yes" Said Pippin, and he swallowed the last of his roll. "But not for you!"

And Pippin ran back to the sleeping bags before Frodo could hit him. 

~

A/n: Hehe, like? Review if you did, or if you didn't. More soon!

Love Tessa Brandybuck! 


End file.
